


Этюд на вынужденное молчание

by hepara



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepara/pseuds/hepara
Summary: Регулуса уговаривают.





	Этюд на вынужденное молчание

Август. Дни пыли, дыма, смерти и пекла. Лето семьдесят девятого становится легендарным: странный воющий ветер заплетается вокруг печных труб Литтл-Хэнглтона, небо становится изжелта-бледным; воздух — душный, тяжёлый, как дурное предзнаменование. Погода для убийств, для разводов, для поджогов. В саду разрастается олеандр — привезённый из Марокко ещё прадедом нынешнего... хозяина, как слышал Регулус. Пышный куст — единственное, что сохраняет здоровый вид, остальные растения выгорели до шуршащей соломы. Фрэнк не спасает положение. Регулус раздувает ноздри, пытаясь уловить аромат засохших мелких роз, буйно разросшихся за окном, но чует только пыль, прах, пачули — от её волос. Она сидит за кухонным столом, перебирая таро. Костлявые пальцы чувственно проводят по завиткам узора на рубашке; позолота почти стёрлась, но карты всё ещё хороши ( _внушают ужас_ ). Она предложила Регулусу погадать, чтобы скоротать время, но он отказался: ему больше не хочется знать своё будущее.

Регулус не зовет её по имени. Теперь она для него — чёрная женщина. Холодная рептилия, великолепная, будто осыпающийся магловский собор или пятно крови на тонком клинке, изысканный образчик барочного безумия, до поры скрытого; чумной бубон под струящимся шёлком. Интересно, поэтому _он_ обратил внимание на Регулуса? Из-за их фамильного сходства?

Она восторженно вскидывает голову с роскошной короной волос, совсем как девочка, получившая желанный рождественский подарок, — и пропадает. Мгновением позже карта, ещё тёплая от её касания, со змеиным шорохом ложится на остальные.

— Я рад, что ты заскочил на огонёк, Регулус. Но ты всегда был умным пареньком. Знал, где тебя действительно оценят по достоинству, не так ли?

У него бархатный, мелодичный голос, совершенно нечеловеческий — как будто нечто только вспоминает, как это, — быть человеком, разговаривать, как один из них.

Это лицо приходит к Регулусу в кошмарах. Чёрт побери, это же лицо Регулус видит в зеркале по утрам, когда собирает себя, запирая скверные мысли… когда слышит свист розги, опускающейся на спину старшего брата, и не говорит ни слова. Набрякшие веки, обвисшие уголки рта, трупно-бледная кожа, — но глаза… Глаза у него совсем не такие, как у Регулуса.

Они живо поблескивают от удовольствия. Никто никогда не смотрел на Регулуса так же, как он. Как будто Регулус больше, чем талантливый ученик, почтительный сын или тихий брат великого Сириуса, нет. В во взгляде человека напротив — обещание, такое же, как и в его улыбке, _грязное_ обещание.

Никто не знает, чего достоин Регулус Блэк. Кроме этого человека, стоящего на кухне, залитой солнечным светом. Вокруг его силуэта лёгкая дымка, будто свет выцветает, едва его касаясь, — он всегда в тени. Регулус делает шаг вперёд и привстаёт на цыпочки. Один поцелуй невозможен. Два — почти невозможны. Три — сложны. Четыре — геркулесов труд. После четвёртого Регулус перестаёт считать, перестаёт думать (когда они поцеловались в первый раз, Регулус позже выкашлял живую уховёртку. Но это было давно.) Сотня или тысяча поцелуев, неважно — все они сливаются в один, бесконечный. Итак, пять поцелуев. Пять — верное число.

От поцелуя подгибаются колени, будто у героини скверных дешёвых книжонок; самого паршивого ассортимента «Флориш и Блоттс», покупаемых на вес. Регулус возбуждён так, что кажется, может умереть прямо здесь, от сердечного приступа, зато со стояком, распирающим ширинку льняных шорт.

Холодная ладонь на лопатках Регулуса ощущается блаженным касанием ментола, таким ледяным, что у Регулуса поджимаются яички и сбивается дыхание. Глаза человека напротив — тёплые. Он улыбается.

— Таким, как ты, Регулус, никогда не воздают должное. Но ты мне нравишься. Ты должен получить то, что заслуживаешь. А раз мы такие друзья, зови меня «Том». Не надо этих излишеств с «лордами», мы с тобой чистокровны. Мы с тобой равны.

Он врёт. _Том_ врёт.

— Я дам тебе больше, чем они, — в его голосе проскальзывает лёгкая насмешка, словно он не допускает и мысли о том. что Регулус замечает его неуклюжую ложь. А может, Тому всё равно. — Будь со мной.

Голова Регулуса кружится, и он задушенно всхлипывает, когда рука вкрадчиво накрывает его член прямо сквозь ткань, но словно со стороны неожиданно Регулус слышит собственный дерзкий смех: он прикусывает язык, но хватка Тома на мгновение слабеет, будто от изумления... а затем становится крепкой почти до боли. Регулус понимает: за этот смех ему потом придётся дорого заплатить. _В конце концов_.

***

Том прижимает его к поцарапанному кухонному столу. Его странно вывернутая белая рука, которая не должна, _не должна так выворачиваться у живого человека_ — уже ловко выдёргивает ремень из петлиц. Палочкой Том не пользуется: ему нравится трогать Регулуса, щипать, сжимать; приносить наслаждение, причинять боль. В основном, причинять боль.

Тело Тома жёсткое, будто камень. Под кожей перекатываются сухие мускулы; там, где воротник его мантии расстёгнут, отчётливо видны соблазнительные впадинки ключиц, сияющих от пота. Регулус цепляется в Тома, как утопающий — в мачту тонущего корабля, которой затягивает в пучину неумолимое морское течение, но Тому это даже нравится. Его чуткие ладони скользят по телу Регулуса, и рот следует за ними — тёплый, осторожный. Он касается губами местечка под нижней челюстью, где бешено скачет пульс, беззащитного горла, шепча Регулусу именно то, что тот хочет услышать: все эти «ты самый лучший, ты заслуживаешь…». Мягко расправляется с ширинкой, ловко расстёгивает пуговицы. Стягивает его бельё, довольно хмыкает, увидев, что ткань уже влажная от того, насколько телу Регулуса нравится всё происходящее ( _в отличие от самого Регулуса_ ). Том опускает руку между его ног, сначала облизав пальцы — Регулус зажмуривается. Но всё равно успевает увидеть его язык, _господи, его язык_ , — и засовывает их в Регулуса, сразу два, гладко и легко, покачивает ими из стороны в сторону, _в Регулусе_ , сначала лишь первые фаланги, почти вкрадчиво, затем вводит дальше. Играется, словно это самая естественная вещь на свете. Как будто он всю жизнь трахает Регулуса на кухне своего рассыпающегося дома, пока сухие виноградные стебли карабкаются по водосточным трубам и осторожно скребутся в окна. _Пустите_.

Регулус захлёбывается от ощущений и пытается не слишком сильно ёрзать. Он мог бы расставить ноги, сдаться, — залезть на стол и прогнуться в пояснице, как самая лучшая блядь из борделей Лютного переулка (тех, что почище), но он… он не может. Регулус никогда не делал ничего такого, ни с кем. Помладше он тайно читал древних авторов, магловскую классику эротики, представляя себе совокупляющиеся мужские тела, сплетённые в едином объятии: зверя о двух спинах. Процесс был таинством. Таинством посвящения в братство, объединяющее романтичных мужчин с одинаковыми голодными глазами, изысканным воспитанием, безупречными манерами, но с более извращёнными вкусами...

Реальность оказывается совсем не такой. Твёрдая столешница мелко, припадочно трясется, когда Регулус тяжело опирается на неё, прикусывая губы, чувствуя холодные пальцы в себе, не глубоко, но холод медленно заливает его тело от затылка до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Свободной ладонью Том сухо и жёстко проводит по члену Регулуса, размазывая крошечную каплю смазки, но её слишком, слишком мало... Короткие острые ногти царапают нежную кожу, и Регулус давит детское желание разрыдаться. У него всё так же стоит, просто всё происходит слишком быстро, слишком странно; _слишком сразу._

Это всё совсем не так, как в книгах.

Там никто не пишет о том, каково это — терпеть чужие ногти, впивающиеся в спину. Зубы, оставляющие окровавленные кольца укусов вокруг сосков. Пальцы, которые трогают тебя в самом чувствительном месте твоего тела, внутри, проникают в тебя, имеют тебя так, что ты не знаешь, что делать: насадиться ли на них ещё дальше — или толкнуться бёдрами в чужую хватку грубой ладони на своём члене. Влажные шлепки. Запах мускуса и пота. Стоны. Затруднённое тяжёлое дыхание. _Пачули_ , недобрый завистливый призрак. Регулус мечтает навсегда остаться здесь, раздвинув мокрые от пота и дрожащие от усилия ноги перед этим человеком. Регулус мечтает аппарировать куда-нибудь так далеко, чтобы никто и никогда его не нашёл ( _чтобы этот человек его не нашёл_ ).

Том восхищает Регулуса. Пугает его. Том — чужак, не отсюда, не такой, как они все. Его болезненное, перекошенное лицо — плохая маска, дешёвая магловская резина, тающая под неумолимым солнцем семьдесят девятого; второпях натянутая поверх настоящего лица, — _какого_? _Что_ за существо стоит перед Регулусом, от возбуждения балансируя на каблуках; кто притворяется человеком, но уже не является им?

— Посмотри на меня, Регулус, — он смеётся.

Его голос… Том медленно растягивает слова, будто наслаждается их звучанием, тем, как они падают с его губ. Ему не важно, что говорить. Он не ждёт ответа, потому что уверен: никто и никогда не скажет «нет» Тому Риддлу.

— Ты подумал о моём предложении? О твоём домовике, об этой ненужной дряни. Доверься мне. Ты можешь быть счастлив, только если тебя направлять. Тебе нужна строгая рука.

Пальцы внутри Регулуса двигаются резче, посылая по всему телу волны холода, сменяющегося жаром. Большим пальцем Том поглаживает крошечный уязвимый дюйм кожи между дыркой Регулуса, наверняка уже красной, растянутой и раздражённой от трения, влажной от слюны Тома, и потяжелевшими яичками. Давит сильнее:

— Я тебя услышу.

Что Том хочет услышать? Просьбу? Крик?

Регулус кончает до постыдного быстро. Том вылизывает ладонь, перепачканную его спермой ( _его язык_ …), но Регулус вспыхивает до ушей, когда так же обстоятельно Том вылизывает и пальцы, которые были внутри Регулуса. На мгновение его переполняет томительное ощущение потери, но Регулус ловит собственную мольбу, прикусывая кончик языка между зубов с такой силой, что рот наполняется кровью.

Том разводит в улыбке губы, поблескивающие от слюны (в уголке рта осталась капля спермы Регулуса, практически неразличимая на белом).

«По крайней мере, хотя бы один из вас искренне наслаждается происходящим», — проносится в голове ироническое. Странная мысль. Скорее Сириуса, не Регулуса.

Голосу Тома нельзя не подчиняться. Наверное, власть подобной силы испытывают и лемминги, когда бегут в океан, — и всё же Регулус продолжает хранить молчание. _Сириус или нет_ , но что-то заставляет его сопротивляться. Может, поэтому Регулус ещё жив.

Его брат кричал по ночам. В конце концов, Регулус не мог спать, если не слышал криков, просыпаясь тогда, когда в доме беспричинно воцарялась совершенная, зловещая тишина.

Том снова целует его — прижимается так, что Регулус чувствует его огромный напряжённый член, касающийся живота. Регулуса прошивает крупная дрожь. Том возьмёт его прямо сейчас, трахнет на этом столе, разорвёт на части, или — заставит опуститься на колени, прикажет, добавив «пожалуйста»; войдёт в Регулуса до горла, сдирая кожу, упиваясь узостью глотки, гладкостью мышц, припадочными конвульсиями задыхающегося Регулуса. Чёрная женщина тоже будет наблюдать за Регулусом, наблюдать и смеяться…

Но ничего из этого не происходит.

***

— Значит, мы договорились, мой мальчик, — мурлычет Том, аккуратно застёгивая его брюки — лён помялся, но не слишком сильно. _Никто не узнает_. — Завтра пришли сюда своего домовика, как его, Кричера. И может быть, в следующий раз я возьму с собой и тебя. Поверь, ты не захочешь оттуда вернуться. И, Регулус…

Сознание расщепляется на тонкие нити: здравомыслие больше не держит его, «что было цельным, рушится на части». Всё, что остаётся от Регулуса, — это надсадная, тупая боль между ног и невыносимое возбуждение, горячее и пульсирующее, словно ножевая рана. Он не принадлежит себе. После такого ни один человек не может принадлежать никому, кроме Тома… И всё же Регулус не произносит ни слова.

Том повторяет, но на этот раз — без улыбки:

— Ты получишь то, что заслуживаешь.

Тогда Регулус ещё не понял: было ли это обещание, или угроза.


End file.
